Disaster
by silly wounds
Summary: Trailer inside. Shane and Mitchie were highschool sweethearts until Shane made a decision that would break them up. Mitchie gave birth to his child and Connect 3 returns years later. Will Mitchie forgive or forget? Smitchie
1. Trailer

Disaster

When the person your in love with chooses his career over you, what do you do?

You have to go through a pregnancy without him. Should you be mad?

One single mistake, can lead to regrets, hope, anger, sadness, disappointment, worry, and most of all…disaster.

When Shane comes back to his home in Beverly Hills, California, he finds he has a daughter who's an absolute 4 and a half year old cutie.

Her name is Brooke Stephanie Torres. Not a Grey? Never will be.

That's what Mitchie thought, until she locks eyes with her high school hart throb one day, mature and independent. Little did she know what was ahead of her.

This series will be full of…

_Drama_

"Mitch, is that…Nate, Jason, and…Shane?" Caitlyn whispered.

_Backstabbing_

"I give you a second chance, and this is what you do to me?!" I cried.

_Betrayal_

"After all the times I was there to help you get through the day! I was with you through all the hard times and this is how you react when I share my troubles with you?!?!?"

_Forgiveness_

"I'm so sorry." He whispered sincerely.

"I forgive you." I replied, letting him into my life once again.

And most of all…

_Love_

"I love you. Always have, always will…No matter what happens. I promise I won't screw up again. Please. Just…" He placed himself on the ground, "Will you marry me?"

**(They're all 22. Shane is 25. Jason is 27.) **

**Coming January 2009.**


	2. First Encounter

Chapter 1

-Flashback-

"Oh-emm-gee." I muttered in shock that standing in front of me was the hit band-minus Jason- was standing in front of me in my homeroom class.

"Is that…Connect 3?!?!" my best friend Tess exclaimed in a loud whisper. All I could do was not at her. My voice was gone. Connect 3's lead singer Shane Gray has been my crush forever. I always thought he was just a celebrity crush. I never knew I was going to actually meet him.

"Class, this is Nate and Shane Gray. They'll be joining our class for 5 months. I do no, I repeat, do not; want anybody throwing themselves at these boys. Especially all the girls in this class. Now, they came here trying to see what the 'normal' life is so no acting different around them." My boring teacher Ms. Holms said introducing Nate and Shane. I mean who doesn't know Connect 3?!

"This the chance of a lifetime Mitch!!" Tess whispers loudly in my ear.

"Shhh!! Ms. Holms is gonna catch us talking!!" I whisper back agreeing with her.

"Boys you can take a seat right behind Mitchie and Tess." Ms. Holms tells the boys.

"Eeep!!!" Tess squeals not whispering this time.

"Ahem. Miss. Tyler if you keep that up, you can 'eep' your way to 3 days of detention." Ms. Holms says to Tess bursting both of our bubbles. Tess rolls her eyes while Ms. Holms isn't looking and uses her eyes to say 'This is why she's not married!' I stifle a laugh and thank God Ms. H doesn't see.

"Hi." Whispers Shane behind me. I get chills down my spine.

"Hey." I whisper back. He gives me this 'any girl would faint over me' smile and I almost do faint. Instead I blush and turn back around.

After class Tess and I are walking and we see Caitlyn and Lola, our other best friends.

"Is that…?" Caitlyn, my other best friend says looking at Nate and Shane in awe.

"Yep, that's them." I answer and look over. I see more then 20 girls harassing them. It's a pretty funny sight.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" My friend Lola exclaims and runs over to join the crowd of crazy girls. All three of us laugh as we see Lola throw herself into the crowd.

"Wow." Tess mutters.

"Let's go eat lunch now." Caitlyn says guiding us to the cafeteria which is almost empty because everyone is gushing over Connect 3.

After we get and finish our lunch we head to the font lawn still missing Lola.

"What if I had a chance to date Nate or Shane?" I wonder out loud.

"Then that would be really awesome. Do you want to date them because they're good looking, rich, and talented or for the 'real' them?" Caitlyn asks me.

"I think the real them. I wouldn't care if they weren't famous. I really wouldn't." I answer.

"Really?? What if he's not your 'prince charming'?" Tess asks.

"Well, I'm not asking him to marry me or anything, so…" I answer once again.

"Mitchie, don't let them get to you. He might be one of those annoying celebrity jerks." Caitlyn says getting protective.

"Well, what if he's not?" I say looking at her.

"I just don't want you to get hurt Mitchie. It sucks seeing you heartbroken." Caitlyn replies.

"You guys don't have to worry!! I can look after myself, okay?!" I say getting pissed.

"Mitchie, we're just trying to help. You've been hurt so many times." Tess says almost in a whisper. I roll my eyes and stand up.

"I'll see you guys after school." I say. I start walking away. What if I do get hurt by Shane? I'm not even dating him so I don't need to worry. Everything's going to be fine. I hear the bell ring. Wow, we must've talked longer then I thought. I walk in the class and bump into Shane.

"I am SO sorry." I say worried he's going to blow.

"Don't worry about it." He says. Shane winks walks to his seat. Okay, thanks for not worrying then.

After class I find Caitlyn and Tess.

"Hey guys. Look, I'm sorry about for blowing up." I apologize.

"It's okay." They say at the same time.

"Hey girls!" Drew says as he approaches us, "I'm having a party tomorrow night. Want to come??"

"Sure!" I say. I look at Tess and Caitlyn and they nod smiling.

"Great! See you guys there." He adds and walks away.

"Let's go shopping!!!!" Tess exclaims.

"Yay!!" Caitlyn says.

"Awesome. Let's go." I respond to both of their comments and all three of us head to the car.

A/N

Remember this is all a flashback!! The next 2 or three parts will be. I'm just building up to the party, Mitchie's pregnancy, and when Shane leaves her and then it'll go to the future. Hope you enjoyed! Last part of the marathon will be out later today.

I NEED YOU TO REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!!

xx,

JBLover718


	3. Party

A/N

*Remember this is still Mitchie's flashback*

Chapter 2

At the mall we were in our favorite store called 'Aritzia' shopping for anything acceptable to wear to the party.

"Okay, what about this?" Tess asks holding up a blue short sleeve top with a holes on each sleeve tied together (individual), white skinny jeans, a gold necklace, and red high heels.

"Oooh, that looks hot! Go try it on." Caitlyn instructs. After Tess tries it on and decides to buy it I find a black top that says 'Army' in capital letters with a gold belt. For the bottom I decided on a jean mini skirt with a black beaded necklace and decide to purchase that.

"Now you need to find something Caitlyn." I say looking at her. Tess and I are both holding our outfits. Caitlyn finally decides on a red tank top laced a the neck area with blue faded jeans and red flats.

"Okay, let's go!!" Tess exclaims.

"Where to??" I ask.

"How about my place?" Caitlyn offers.

"Sure!!" Tess and I both answer.

The night of the party we were all getting ready at Tess' house. All three of us were putting make-up on each other.

"Okay, we're all done." Tess says. "Let's go."

"Whoo!!" Caitlyn shouts getting excited as we all laugh at her sudden outburst.

At the party the Drew's house was packed. There were people there from wall to wall holding beers.

"HEY TESS!!!" Tess' boyfriend Ryan shouted over the music and talking and gave her a kiss, "FOLLOW ME!!" He shouted again.

"I'LL MEET YOU GUYS AT THE FRONT DOOR IN 2 HOURS!! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TEXT ME!" Tess yelled over the music and then left with Ryan.

"SEE YOU MITCH!!" Caitlyn also shouted and left to see her other friends. I went over to get a drink.

"Hey Mitchie!!" My friend Scott says.

"Hey Scott!" I reply.

"Want a drink?" He asks holding up a cup of beer.

"I don't drink." I respond.

"Come on. One won't hurt." He says.

"Fine." I say taking the drink and drinking it. After the first one I get another and chug 3 more down.

"Wanna dance?" Scott asks.

"Anything for you baby." I say drunk. We go into the living room and start dancing. He grabs my butt and I let him.

"Damn it Mitch, you got a sweet ass." He says. I giggle and turn around. My body starts moving up and down his and I can tell he's enjoying it. I turn around a wrap my arms around his neck.

"Mitchie!!" Shane calls drunk.

"Hey babe." I say also drunk.

"Come here." He says with his arms out. I go in and he leads me to a different spot in the room. We dance for a little while.

"Want to go somewhere more private?" He whispers. I get chills down my spine. I nod at him and he grins and leads me into a room with a grin on his face. He starts kissing me and I kiss him back.

"Hmmm." I groan softly. Shane pushes me onto the bed lightly and starts taking of my shirt and pulls away and takes off his own. I unzip his pants and he pulls down m skirt. I run my hands up and down his abs. Shane's on top of me and he starts kissing me from the neck down to my chest and rubs my thigh with his hand. Shane un-straps my bra and I pull down his boxers. He also pulls down my underwear and get's me to roll on top of him. I again groan softly.

In the morning I wake up to the throbbing of my head and turn to look at my left.

"Holy shit!!" I whisper when I see Shane.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" Shane groans. I jump out of bed and find my clothes and put them on.

"MITCHIE?!" Shane asks as soon as he sees me. He looks down. "Shit! Why the hell am I naked?!?!"

"Bye!" I call as I run out the bedroom door. I see Drew on the floor unconscious. I take a quick glance and run out the front door and to Caitlyn's house.

"Where were you?! We looked for hours." Tess says not satisfied.

"You guys…" I say worried.

"What is it Mitch?" Caitlyn asks me worried.

"I-I-I'm not a virgin anymore." I say quietly.

"What?!" Tess and Caitlyn practically yell. I look down as more and more tears build up in my eyes. I look at my hand and take of my purity ring.

A/N

I'm sorry if the sex scene wasn't descriptive enough for you. Lol.

REMEMBER this is still her flashback.

This is the last part of the marathon, hope you all enjoyed.

Please, please, please review!!


	4. Pregnant

Chapter 3

A/N

Credit to: preenad for helping me with this chapter.

Thank you!!

"Who'd you do it with?" Caitlyn and Tess ask.

"Shane." I respond quietly.

"Please say Shane Hicks." Tess and Caitlyn say worried.

"No…" I reply looking away.

"No, not Shane Gray." Caitlyn asks unsure.

"I know, I know. I was drunk and he kept saying all these nice things that turned me on and then I got all horny and…" I reply with the tears spilling out of my eyes.

"Shane Gray? As in Connect 3 Shane Gray? Mitchie…" Tess says worried.

"Yes…" I reply.

"He didn't sing to you, did he?" Caitlyn asks.

"Jeez, I'm such a slut!!" I cry.

"No you're not." Tess objects.

"I broke my promise you guys! My mom's going to kill me!" I cry.

The next day at school Tess, Caitlyn and I walk in. Me looking down. Caitlyn and Tess have been trying to comfort me all weekend. I've been staying at Caitlyn's house since my mom kicked me out and said I was 'no longer' her daughter. I've been throwing up all weekend and my head is throbbing really hard. This was one weekend I would never forget. And not in a good way. All three of us part to go to our lockers and I see Shane standing by mine.

"Ugh." I mutter to my self as I open my locker and pretend he's not there.

"Mitchie, it's not all my fault. I didn't mean for it to happen. You have to listen to me. It's not like you can't talk to me for the rest of our lives!" Shane says trying to break down my wall.

"Why not?! Why can't I not talk to you Shane? It's not like we were anything except friends." I replied annoyed. "Just leave me alone Shane."

He sighed, "Mitch, let me ask you one thing."

"What?!"

"Are you um, well, um, p-pregnant?" He asked worried. I look up at him and I can feel the tears spilling out of the ends of my eyes.

"I don't know…" I whisper, "I have to wait for a month." He sighs one more time looks at me and whispers,

"I'm sorry." And just like that, he's gone.

1 month later….

"Here's the pregnancy test Mitch." Tess said as she arrived at Caitlyn's house. She handed to me and I took it with shaking hands.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Caitlyn asked. I shake my head and walk into the bathroom slowly. I open up the box and throw it in the garbage.

I come out in tears and my legs shaking.

"I'm so sorry Mitch." Tess whispered.

"We'll be here for you. Forever." Caitlyn whispered also.

"Are you going to tell Shane?"

"I will. Maybe sometime."

"He's going to find out sooner or later, you know Mitch?"

"I'll take later."

"Mitchie, do this…for us?"

"I will!! Just not now, okay?"

"Okay."

The next morning all three of us got onto the bus. There were no more seats left so I had to sit beside Shane, whom ride was not able too drive him to school. I sat beside him and put my headphones to my ipod in.

"Mitchie?" Shane asked.

A/N

I am super, super, super sorry I haven't posted!! I've been SO busy.

Here are my two questions…

What do you think Shane will say to Mitchie?

What will happen next?

I can't edit because I have to much homework. I'm sorry if they're mistakes!!


	5. Brooke Stephanie Torres

**Chapter 4**

**A/N**

**I changed a bit of the story from the trailer. Mitchie's daughter is 5 and her name is Brooke Stephanie Torres. Chapter dedicated to brookieebabbyy. Also, this is where everything is going to start happening! Oh, btw, sorry I skipped so much. **

"What?" I snapped.

"A-ar-are you okay?" He asked cautiously.

"I will be when you leave me the heck alone!"

"Sorry..." He mumbled and turned back around. Although I did feel a bit guilty, I couldn't let his charm get to me. Never.

xxx

6 months later…

"Shane I have something to tell you…" I started hesitantly. Thank Gray (I just came up with that! Instead of 'Thank God'.) Shane wasn't at my house. My stomach looked like a swallowed a watermelon! It had been one crazy year. Finally I fell into Shane's charm. We dated for 3 and a half months, then Mitchie started showing. She told him that she had a serious cold and only hung out with him when she had to. This was at my house, in my living room, phone in ear, and best friends crowded around me. I was finally going to break the news to him. My mom has supported me through all of this, and I was so thankful for that.

"What's up Mitch?"

"Well…look, there's no way I can break this to you calmly, so here goes…Shane, I'm pregnant with your child." There was silence on the other end of the line. For a second, I thought he had hung up on me.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant with your child. It's your choice if you want to stay with me and be the father or not." I silently prayed he would stay with me. The child, _our _child needed a normal family. He or she needed a normal life. I wanted him or her to.

"Shane?" I asked softly.

" Mitchie…I-I can't do this. I have a career ahead of me. A life. Family, friends, and fans. I can't let one child or you take that away from me. It was fun while it lasted, but maybe we're not meant to be. Did you ever think of that Mitch? Why didn't you tell me either? What has it been? Six to seven months?" He asked confused, mad, and hurt. Even though I couldn't see his face I could tell. And then it sunk into me. He didn't want to be with me or be the father of my child. I hung up and looked at the concerned faces around me. Finally the tears came out. I cried forever.

xxx

3 months later

I was ballooning a lot. My stomach was huge! There was a huge pain in my stomach. Was it…contractions?

"AHHHH!!!!" I screamed. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!!"

"Mom!! Mom! It's time! Get your car keys, let's go!!" Tess shouted at her mom.

-End of Flashback-

"Ahem!" my 22 year old best friend Tess called across the table.

"What?" Wow, smart remark Mitchie.

"You just spaced out on us after I said "High school pregnancies."

"Oh. Sorry." High school pregnancies.

"Mommy!! Mommy!" My 5 year old brunette daughter Brooke shouted.

"What is it Bee?" I asked.

She giggled. "Bumble bee!!" Tess and Caitlyn laughed. I looked at Caitlyn and saw her mouth drop.

"Is that…" She trailed off.

"Is that who?!" Tess exclaimed.

"Is that…Shane, Nate, and Jason?" She whispered.

"What?!" I whispered loudly. No, no, no! It couldn't be them. It couldn't be Shane! Ugh! "Let's go." I started to get up, but Tess and Caitlyn stayed put staring in awe.

"Where we going mommy?" Brooke asked.

"Mitchie??" The voice was so familiar. This was the guy I lost my virginity to.

"Um-y-yes?" I stuttered.

"Is that really you Mitch?" Shane asked in awe.

"Who are you? My mommy broken!!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I-I'm not broken sweetie. I'm fine…"

"Well, umm, hey guys! How've you been?" Caitlyn asked trying to loosen up the tension. I sat down still feeling Shane's stare burning a whole in me.

"Why don't you sit down with us?" Tess asked. Crap. Why do my friends have to do this to me?

"Who's this?" Jason asked gesturing to Brooke.

"This-This is umm…This is Brooke Stephanie Torres." I replied. "Or Brooke Stephanie Gray." I muttered.

"What was that?" Nate asked.

"Nothing. Brooke why don't you say hi?"

"Hi! I'm in kindergarten." Brooke exclaimed,

"Nice to meet you Brooke." Jason said. I looked at Shane and our eyes locked for a minute. I immediately turned away because I knew if I looked into his chocolate brown eyes that our-my daughter had, I'd be trapped.


	6. Love Again

Chapter 5

**A/N**

**I lost my notebook with all my stories so I'll be putting them up a bit slower. I had a whole chapter written for this, D.S.N and L.A.F.S and now it's all gone. I'm still trying to find it, but for now, I'm really sorry! Oh, and I really like this chapter!!**

The time Nate, Jason, and worst of all Shane were sitting at our-Tess, Caitlyn, and me-table seemed like eternity.

"So, where did you 3 go to university?" Nate asked us trying to make small talk. All of us could feel the tension between Shane and I. Go figure, huh? What was I thinking going to Shane's favorite place on his favorite day?! I hate myself officially.

"We stayed here in L.A and went to UCLA. Mitchie spent a lot of time taking care of Brooke." Tess replied.

"Me Brooke!!" Brooke joined in. Everyone laughed.

"Oh, that's cool." Jason commented. Yeah, right. Connect 3 was on tour and the though going to UCLA was cool?

"So, what else have you guys been up to?" Nate asked.

"Nothing much, just school and taking care of this kid." Tess said pointing to Brooke.

"Ohhh…"

"So, how was the tour?" Tess asked.

"It was awesome!! Performing in Mexico was the best though. The fans were amazing and people camped out in like, 100 degrees just to see us or get tickets!" Jason exclaimed getting into his character.

"That's great!" Tess replied also getting excited.

"So, how about you, Tess? Did singing career take hold?" Nate asked.

"No, I was helping Mitchie with Brooke." Tess explained. Okay, now I felt really bad. I took Tess' singing career and dream away from her!

"What about you Caitlyn? Did your producing career take hold?" Nate addressed Caitlyn.

"No, same as Tess, taking care of Brooke." Okay, now I felt really, really, really bad. I took dreams away from two people who have always been there for me. I'm such a bad person! Again, I hate myself.

"Mommy, I thirsty. Drink please!" Brooke said.

"Alright, Bee. Here's you orange juice." I replied handing Brooke her drink.

"Thanks!" She put her mouth to the drink hole and drank. She looked at Shane. Oh no…

"Hi!! You like my mommy?" Brooke asked Shane. Crap. I covered my face with my hands. Shane laughed,

"She's a really great person Brooke."

"Really? If she's such a great person, why'd you leave her?" Tess asked. No, no, no. I shot Caitlyn a 'Help-Me-Now' look. And she gave me a 'Sorry-I-Can't-Don-Anything' look back. Oh, so she was playing safe and keeping quiet. Caitlyn was defiantly the smartest out of all of us. Shane was very caught off guard with the question.

"W-what?" Wow Shane, smart answer.

"I _said_ if Mitchie's such a great person, why'd you leave her? She's your daughter too Shane." Tess repeated. Shut up Tess!!

"Who your daughter?" Brook asked curiously.

"It's just –a girls sweetie. Just a girl." I answered before anyone else could.

"Me girl!" Brooke exclaimed. Boy, if she knew how right she was.

"I-I left because I have a life and it doesn't revolve around Mitchie or anything in particular." Shane replied. Okay, that hurt.

"That's it? I've been asking my self 'What did I do wrong?' all these years and _that _is the answer I get?!" I cried. Why was I crying?

"Mitch, you know I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No," I whispered my voice cracking, "No I didn't." I could feel everyone's eyes on me; especially Brooke's. I could feel the arm tears flooding down my cheeks. I could taste the saltwater in my mouth.

"Mommy?" Brooke asked.

"She's fine Bee. She's just telling Shane something important." Caitlyn answered for me in a reassuring voice.

Then, Shane reached out to wipe a tear, and I let him. I let him take me in his strong arms and cradle me. I let him stroke my hair and whisper 'I'm sorry' over and over again. I let him do it in front of all my friends. Then it hit me. I knew why I was letting him take over me like this again. I was still in love with Shane. Even though he was the guy that broke my heart and the guy that was the father of my dad-less daughter, I still loved him. Despite everything he ever did to me. Shane was my other half and I wouldn't be complete until I admitted how I felt.

**A/N**

**I know, it's super, super, super, duper short, but there's a cliffy! It's one of my best chapters even though it's short! I need more reviews to get me going. Everyone who reviewed, this one is dedicated for you. I'm also a very talented rhymer! =) **

**J**


	7. Selfish

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Including Brooke. Well, kind of but…brookieebabbyy owns her kind of because that's who Brooke is based on and…I'm going to start blabbing now. **

Chapter 6

"Mitch?" Tess asked cautiously once we were out of the café.

_"Mitchie?" Shane had whispered softly. I looked into his eyes. The eyes that made me fall in love with him. The eyes that were making me fall in love with him even more._

_"Hmm?" I heard myself murmur. _

_"I love you," Those three words, those eight letters, made my world explode inside. He continued, "I love you with all my heart. I'll always love you. Always have, always will. No matter what happens." I felt my eyes fill up with tears. __Again__. Shane really loves me? Wow. Why can't we just have our happy ending and be done with all the stupid drama? Oh, right! This is reality._

"What?" I snapped returning to the present.

"I-um…never-never mind."

"Stop saying something and reply with a pathetic answer." I replied coldly. Why was I being such a brat? Tess didn't do anything! Why am I…ugh.

"I'm going to go. Bye." Tess ran out the door.

"What is her problem?" I questioned Caitlyn.

"I don't know. Maybe for once, she wants things to be about her." Okay, what was she talking about?! Things aren't always about me…were they?

"What are you trying to point out here?" I asked coldly. Caitlyn sighed and looked at me with concern written all over her face.

"Mitch, Shane asked you out on a date for tonight. You said yes. If Shane hurts you again, you're going to shatter into a trillion of pieces. Is Shane going to fix you? No. Tess and I are going to have to pick up as many pieces as we can and put them back together. Again. We've had no time to do anything except listen to you mourn, cry, and tell us everything that _you_ need to tell when not _once_ you have asked how we feel. For once maybe something can be about someone else for a change." Was she saying **I** was being selfish? I just wanted to have someone or some people that know everything about me! They **were** supposed to always be with me and I was supposed to always be able to…my gosh, I was-am being selfish.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. Caitlyn smiled sympathetically at me and sighed,

"It's okay. Well, it's okay with me, but I don't know about Tess. You might want to talk to her. Something's up. But I got to go. I'll see you! Good luck on your date!!" Caitlyn got up and walked out the door. I needed to start being so self centered forever and always. Starting now.

xx

"Mommy?" I heard Brooke ask. I must of fallen asleep on the couch.

"Hmm?" I half groaned even to my daughter.

"I love you!" She exclaimed. I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too." I replied opening my eyes and looking at the clock, "No! No, no, no that can't be the time! No, no, no, no, no." I panicked. It was 6:45pm and Shane was picking me up at 7:00pm.

"Shoot." I mumbled.

"Shoot the monkey!!" Brooke joked. I laughed.

"Don't say that sweetie. Monkey's are innocent animals." I said trying to discipline my child, "I have to go change. The baby sitter will be here soon, but for now, Teletubies **(I love them!!) **is on."

"Name?" Brooke asked.

"Her name is Liz. I know here from high school." I answered.

"Liz, Liz, Liz, Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiz!!" Brooke sang. She had an amazing voice for a toddler. Figures. I guess she has her dad's genes. That's also where she get's her good looks from. I flipped the t.v volume a bit louder and the doorbell rang. I ran to answered it and saw a tall red head from high school standing in front of me.

"Liz!" I saw welcoming her in.

"Hey, Mitch!"

"She's in there." I said pointing to the living room. Liz passed me and sat down beside Brooke. I saw Brooke smile and zipped up the stairs. I started throwing clothes out and finally decided on a red 3 quarter sleeve top with navy blue skinny jeans and a pair of one inch black heels. I quickly put them on and ran to the washroom. I started pulling out drawers trying to find my mascara and strawberry lip gloss. On the third draw I finally found what I was looking for and put it on. Shane doesn't like girls with to much make up…does he? The doorbell rang. Too late to have second thoughts on anything. I heard Liz scream. She must of answered the door already. I ran down the stairs-well as much as my heels would allow me to without tripping-and saw Liz practically hyperventilating while Brooke was standing beside Liz waving.

"H-hey Shane." I said looking at the person who broke my heart. He was wearing a white button down shirt and jeans with a pair of runners. He smiled at me.

"Eep!" Did I say that out loud??

"Um, I-I mean…let's go!" I said grabbing my Coach purse and giving Brooke a hug. Once we were outside Shane looked at me and asked,

"Ready for the date of your life?"

**A/N: I very surprised the comment goal…did I put a comment goal on the other chapter? Maybe not…but the comment goal was 4, and you guys reached that. So, 4 comments for the next chapter. D.S.N will be up sometime. Sorry this took me so long to write. Distractions were common.**

**-J**


	8. Date

Chapter 7

_**Okay, so I was really in the mood for more Disaster. I don't usually update this fast, and for all the people who are reading D.S.N, I'm so, so, so sorry, I haven't updated in forever!!! BIG, HUMOUNGOUS thank you to 'Queen of Reality' for editing the scene's I gave her and writing a lot of this. She was so happy to be in my authors note. =D Thanks again! Enjoy the story…**_

_Yeah, was I ready! This had been the day I was waiting for, for six years! I was skeptical, remembering that he had refused to father Brooke responsibly, but I couldn't help it. I was still madly in love with Shane Grey._

_After I locked the door behind me, Shane escorted me to his car. It was a beautiful Porch, clearly reflecting the gentle sunset on the horizon. He opened the car door for me and I stepped in. Greeted by the sweet smelling jasmine air freshener, and the sleek leather seats, I felt ecstatic. Maybe, just maybe, Shane will come back to us and the three of us can have a normal family life. Maybe Brooke will get to grow up with her biological father after all. Maybe I would finally be able to be together with the love of my life. Maybe…._

_Suddenly, I was pulled out of my fantasy by a violent jerk. We were at a stop sign and it was our turn to go, when a crazy motorcyclist ran the stop sign. Shane had to floor the brakes to avoid running the cyclist over. __Good thing Shane has fast reflexes__, I thought, trying to shake off the scare that had crept onto me. Oh well, so much for daydreaming. But just maybe.…_

_"So…" said Shane, interrupting my thoughts again._

_"What movie do you want to watch?"_

_"Well… I can't really decide between 'Taken' or 'He's Just Not That Into You'" I replied_

_Shane laughed, "You sure you don't want to see a horror film?" _

_"No!" I affirmed. Horror was never my 'thing', and I was definitely not going to ruin my chance with Shane by watching a nightmare-inducing film._

_"Alright, let's go with 'He's Just Not That Into You' then." Shane sighed._

_I was fine with that, and we soon arrived at the cinema. As Shane and I walked inside, a group of teenagers noticed the 'Pop Sensation Shane Grey' standing beside me. The racket they made caused a mad stampede of devoted fans and there were people screaming their heads off._

_"Why didn't your wear a disguise?" I asked._

_"How can I look good enough to be standing beside you if I'm wearing a disguise?" I blushed 50 shades of red._

_I felt him slowly put his arm around me. Eep! This date is amazing! I can't believe that he's acknowledging me as his date in front of such a big crowd! It brought back so many high school memories...ugh._

_Eventually, the crowed dispersed and we were able to get in line for the concession stand. At our turn, we ordered a cinnamon dusted pretzel, a medium sized bucket of popcorn and two cokes. As we stood aside to wait for our order, Shane apologized for the crowd earlier._

_"Shane, I really didn't mind." I told him._

_"I actually enjoyed seeing you attending to you fans." I smiled at him._

_"Ah, I sure hope that doesn't happen again." He laughed as he picked up our snacks and we ambled along to theater 5._

_xx_

_The movie ended and we prepared to leave. It was a beautiful film, and I had cried during several scenes as Shane held my hand. We gathered our things and cleaned up after ourselves. Crushed popcorn and other wasted food were scattered all across the ground as we trudged up to the exit of the theater. _

_Shane decided to put on a dark-blue patterned toque to avoid another scene, and I was touched by his sensitivity. We left briskly from the main entrance and began to walk toward his Porch. The cool wind kicked up and I pulled my coat tightly over myself. Shane held me closer as we braved the winds and got into his car. I couldn't help but sigh as every single one of the 'moments' we used to have as teens flooded back into my mind. _

_xx_

_As we sped down the street just three blocks from my house, Connect 3's hit song from three years ago, 'Play My Music', came on and Shane started singing along. _

_Hand Clapping  
Hip Shaking  
Heart Breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel  
When you're right at home, yeah_

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Every day and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
and I'm never letting go  
No, no  
I just want to play my music  
Woo

_I also began, and we sang at the top of our lungs, having more fun then ever. The light went red and we sat in the car, singing for a few moments until the light turned green. Shane stepped on the pedal as I saw lights coming right towards us._

_"SHANE!" I shrieked. _

_He turned to look at me quickly and saw the lights speeding in our direction too. There was no where to go. I winced in terror, and we heard a huge loud noise as the other car came colliding into ours. The air bag and the glass shards from the windows both came shattering onto me all at once. I felt an unbearable amount of pain and could hardly breathe. My head was throbbing and there were multiple pieces of glass everywhere, lodged in my arms. I was overcome by all the pain and I let my head fall back onto the headrest. That's when it all went black._

_**A little cliffy for everyone, huh?? Isn't 'Queen of Reality' just an amazing writer?? Better then me…that doesn't mean to stop reading my stories though!!! Hope you all liked it.**_

_**-JBLover718 and Queen of Reality**_


	9. Wanting Someone

Chapter 8

**Shoot! I just looked at chapter 7 and realized that it was all in italic! Sorry everyone! This is 1/3 of your Disaster marathon!! Thanks to Queen of Reality for editing, once again.**

I felt wires attached to me and heard beeps. People were crying and whispering, and I couldn't see anything. What _happened? Where am I? Where's Shane? The date!_ I remember it vaguely. We were in his car there was singing, lights, and all the glass. Question 1, "Where am I?" solved. _If I got hit by a car, then I must be in the hospital. But where's Shane?! _

"Mitchie? Mitchie!! What's wrong with her?! What did Shane do to her?!" That was Caitlyn's voice. I wanted to respond so badly…but I couldn't. My mouth wasn't opening, and my eyes felt like they were glued shut!!!

"Ms. Gellar, Ms. Torres got into a car accident. It was not Mr. Gray's fault. He is currently unconscious as well as Ms. Torres. She is probably not feeling...and will not feel much pain since we gave her a large dose of morphine. Mr. Gray, on the other hand might be in a bit more pain, but his injuries were less severe as compared to Ms. Torres'." I heard the doctor console Caitlyn.

"Is she going to wake up soon?" That was Tess. _Wait…where was Brooke?! My baby!! _ I'd start crying if I could, but it was almost as if my body wasn't mine. I tried to move again, but somehow, I knew that I wouldn't be able to for a while.

"The chances of her regaining consciousness are high, I'd say. There's a 90% chance that she will come out of it, according to all the tests. Same goes for Mr. Gray." _Good_, I thought, _I'm going to be okay_. _So is Shane. Everything's all good. _

"How badly is Mitchie injured?" I heard Caitlyn ask.

"Well, her right arm is broken, her left ankle is sprained, and she has multiple cuts from the glass all over her body." The doctor replied. _Ah_, I said to myself, _no wonder I can't move my body_._ How can I take care of Brooke like this???_

"Doctor Breslin! Doctor Breslin!!" a nurse said frantically, "The paparazzi are banging on the doors and scaling the hospital walls to see Mr. Gray!!".

"Mommy, say something pwease!" I heard Brooke's voice utter.

Thank God!! _Sweetie, I'm okay! If only I could talk!!_ _I'm unconscious. I'm unconscious._ The words kept echoing in my head. What if I _don't_ wake up?! What if I'm that 10 percent! What if the tests are wrong?! _Stop it Mitchie, stop it. You're going to wake up! _ But…I was that small percentage when Shane asked me out in high school. He could've chosen anyone, but he chose me. _What if I was destined to be in that small percentage in life?_ There are the tests. But the tests aren't necessarily right. _I could be that small percentage that's not going to wake up, just like I was the small percentage that got chosen to date a famous Rockstar!! __**I-Have-To-Wake-Up!!!**_

xx

Shane's POV:

_Where am I? Why is my head hurting so much? I'm in pain here! Someone, get me some medication!! Famous celebrity here!!_ Woops! That slipped. I remembered what Mitchie told me in high school: Always stay true to yourself. Don't let fame get to your head. When you're at the top, act like you're at the bottom. Stay grounded. Okay. _Someone please help me and get me some medication._ Why can't I hear my voice? Where are Nate and Jason??

"Is he okay?" There's Nate!!

"Hey bro! Dude! Nate! It's me! Go get a nurse!!" I said out loud, but I couldn't hear my own voice, and Nate seemed to be ignoring me.

"He's okay. Mr. Gray will wake up." I heard the Doctor say.

Okay, I'm going to wake up. I'm going to be fine. WAIT! What does he mean I'm gonna wake up??? I AM up! "NATE!!!!! ARE YOU DEAF??? NATE!!!" I screamed as loud as I could. But I suddenly realized that my mouth wasn't moving. _That's weird_, I thought. So I tried to move my arm, but it wouldn't budge! _WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME???_ Wake up? Does the doctor mean that I'm in a coma of some sort? Right! There was a car coming at us! _But the doctor said that I'm going to be alright. Mitchie will be too then, right? Wait, where's Mitchie?!?!__ She better be okay…come on someone, talk to me. __Tell me Mitchie's okay. Tell me she'll be fine. Tell me I'll be able to see her eyes…hear her laugh, see her smile, smell her hair, and be able to hold her in my arms once more._One more time, just to be able to see Mitchie and hug her again and then my life is complete.

"Mr. Gray will probably wake up before Ms. Torres, because the car went speeding into the passenger seat, and he just got the end of the accident. He will wake up within 24 hours, I believe. It's already been 5 hours." concluded the doctor.

_5 hours?! Wow. Come one Shane. Just open your eyes and_…they opened! My eyes opened!!! Ow, everything was hurting. My arms, my feet…everywhere. The only thing that wasn't hurting was my right big toe. I groaned.

"He's awake!!" Jason exclaimed. "Shane is awa-ake. Shane is awa-ake!" I would've laughed if I could, but of course, I couldn't, _yet_, that is.

"I need to see Mitchie." I whispered.

"Oh, so it's all about Mitchie, huh? What about us?!" Jason complained. I smiled weakly.

"Where's Mitchie?" I asked.

"Ms. Torres is in a coma." the doctor told me.

"What?!?" I practically yelled. That outburst strained my body and made the pain worse. Now even my big toe hurt!

"Calm down Mr. Gray, she will be okay…" The doctor said.

"How do you know?!"

"Mr. Gray, calm down. You can see her when you're okay."

"And when will I be 'okay'?"

"When you can move!"

"**I-Just-Want-To-See-Mitchie.**" I stated, slowly so the doctor would _understand._

Mitchie's POV:

_When will I get to see Shane? I want to see him!_ I was head over heels in love with him all over again. Well…honestly, I never stopped being head over heels for him. I felt my fingers twitch a little! _Yay!_ Okay, now this is pathetic. What has this hospital turned me into?! I took a whiff of the air, and it smelled like sick old people! Ew! Well, at least that was what my grandmother smelled like two weeks before she died. _Ugh! I just want to see Shane! WAKE UP BODY!!! AHHHHH!!!!_

"Ah!" I heard myself scream faintly. Oh, my gosh! I talked! That was pathetic, but who cares?!

"Shane?" I muttered. Yes!

"Let me see Shane please."

**I'll post the next one asap. That might be tomorrow though…sorry! Remember… this is 1/3. Now, everyone, listen up. My oh, so great editor was editing this in the car until perfection and has caused her a great amount of nauseous-ness. Please, for the sake of Queen of Reality and her health, review on this chapter. Just please!! Next one will be out soon, I hope. **

**Peace,**

**JBLover718 and Queen of Reality**


	10. In the Hospital

Chapter 9

**This is 2/3!! Hope you like it! Thanks tons to Queen of Reality for writing half of this and editing!! She rocks!! Next one will be out later today hopefully…**

"Mitch!!" Caitlyn and Tess exclaimed.

"Mommy!!" Brooke cheered.

"Brookie!!! Come here, let mommy see you! Where's Shane?" I muttered.

"Oh, gee, I feel so loved." Caitlyn said, carrying Brooke.

"Sorry, I just want to see him." I apologized.

"He's in another hospital room." Tess replied.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Let me check." Caitlyn left.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"OW!! Ow, ow, ow, owwww!!!" I cried. The morphine must've stopped working because everywhere and everything started hurting. My arms especially were killing me. It felt like someone was sticking knives into them!!

"Oh, you're awake! Nurse Lee, please bring some more morphine for Miss. Torres. She's in pain."

"That is an UNDERSTATEMENT!!" I yelled. "It feels 10 times worse than giving birth!!!!!!"

"Calm down Miss. Torr-"

"It's killing me!!" I took deep breaths, but the pain kept overcoming my body.

"Here Doctor Breslin." The nurse said handing the morphine injection to the doctor. The doctor moved my arm and injected me with the morphine. The pain in my body was so overwhelming that I didn't even feel the needle sticking into my skin.

"Why am I still feeling pain?" I gritted my teeth wishing the injection would work faster.

"It'll take a little while for the morphine to kick in." the doctor told me.

"Ugh…" I groaned.

"Mr. Gray is demanding to see you." Now, _that_ was something I want to hear.

"He is?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, you can see him when he's able to walk."

I sighed as Caitlyn came back in and sat down at the chair beside my bed.

"He's fine." she offered. "Just really grumpy. He's demanding to see you also. You know, you and Shane have a lot in common. You're both grumpy, and want to see each other. And you both talk about each other a lot…"

Caitlyn trailed off when she saw the death glare I was giving her. She tried to laugh, but that came out as a shaky nervous laugh. My death glares were pretty…well, deathly.

xx

Shane's POV:

The doctor sighed at my bad attitude.

"Mr. Gray, you will be able to see Mitchie when you are well." I rolled my eyes automatically.

_Woops again! Gotta stay grounded. Don't act like a famous jerk. _Okay. But all I wanted to do was to see Mitchie! I tried to move but the pain and hurt was coming back and my head was killing me the most. I told myself, _Shane, the only way you're gonna see Mitchie is if you MOVE! So move already!!!_ But as hard as I tried, all I could move without pain was my right big toe. _UGH!_ I grunted on the inside. WHY, oh, WHY did we have to get into a stupid car accident??? It was so perfect. Everything was smooth and Mitchie was having fun. _Why didn't I look carefully? I could've been more careful and seen the car before I went. This is all my fault. _

Jason came in with a cup of Gatorade for me and I drank it. He sat down on the couch and propped his feet up.

"Jason, this is all my fault."

"Dude, it was the other guy's fault, not yours! He was drunk and _he_ ran the red, not you."

"I know, but I keep on thinking that I could've been more careful."

"Shane, for the last time, some things just happen! Remember how my Mom's brother's wife's sister-in-law's husband's sister's son accidentally fell into the water reservoir and drowned? It's destiny! Connect 3 was destined to 'connect', my cousin was destined to drown, and you were destined to get into an accident and survive it! It's that simple!" Jason reasoned

"Thanks Jase, but it's not helping me feel better." I told him. I still couldn't believe that I could be so careless and let Mitchie become hurt!

"Whatever bro! Let's watch some TV. CSI: Crime Scene Investigation's just about to come on."

Jason turned the TV on to take my mind off the accident and we watched for a while. The victim was 'steamed to death' in his bathtub and they had to collect every drop of 'human soup' in the guy's bathroom for evidence. Nasty stuff! But what really made an impression was _the brain_. The cooked victim was brought to David and he removed his brain for weighing. The brain was _GREEN_!!!! Eww!!! Gross!!!! I usually have the desire for grotesque scenes, but not today. It was a bit too much.

"Jase, turn that off. I'm already in trauma... Don't need more traumatizing things right now."

"Right. Sorry dude..."

"Uh huh…Where's Nate?" I asked.

"Um… I think he's in the washroom." Jason answered.

"Doing what?"

"Dude, what do you think people do in the washroom?!" Jason exclaimed not wanting to explain the cycle of a man in a washroom.

"Just asking!!" I said.

xx

Mitchie's POV:

After the death glares where exchanged, Brooke fell asleep beside me on the hospital bed as Tess and Caitlyn went home to get some rest. I haven't had quality time with Brooke in forever. Even if she was sleeping. I missed seeing my baby. She was growing up so fast, and I hadn't treasured her childhood years wisely. I felt my eyes start to water as I thought about how I grew farther away from my parents after having Brooke. Now, I barely keep contact with them, and I missed them terribly. I didn't want the same thing to happen me and Brooke, and I would do anything it takes to stop that. Starting right now.

**There you go!! Next chapter will be up sometime when I'm down. Probably later on tonight or tomorrow morning. Sorry if this isn't the type of marathon you guys were expecting. This is 2/3!! See ya in the next chapter!!**

**Peace,**

**JBLover718 and Queen of Reality**


	11. Stories and Surprises

Chapter 10

**This is the last part of the marathon!! Thank you Queen of Reality for editing…blah, blah, blah, you all know the drill.**

"Mommy?" Brooke asked after waking up from her sleep. She had only slept for 15 minutes!!

"Sweetie, do you want to go back to sleep?" I asked. She shook her head and yawned.

"Mommy, is Shane going to be my daddy?" Brooke asked. I was shocked, since I never once talked to her about her father, Shane, and had no idea where she heard about dads. Oh, right, she heard about dads from Ashley. Ashley had a dad who spent lots of time with her, and when I dropped Brooke off for a play-date at Ashley's house, her dad was always there. And Shane wasn't. I sighed depressingly.

"Sweetie, I don't really know, I can't tell the future. But do you want Shane to be your daddy?" I asked. I didn't really want her to answer. I never once thought of Shane and me getting married. Okay, so maybe I have…But that's another story.

"Yeah!!" She exclaimed. Okay, so what I want, doesn't always come true. Hey, she hasn't even spent time with him before! How does she know that Shane will be a good daddy? Weird.

I sighed again as I laid my head back and thought about what Brooke said. _Would it be possible? Shane and I getting married?_ I never thought about how Brooke dealt with the fact that she doesn't have a dad. But now I know, and I also know that she really wants a daddy. Brooke stretched her arms and laid her head on my chest. I looked out the window and were clear blue skies, dotted with a flock of geese migrating southward for the winter. It was beautiful, and I just plain stared at this scene.

A bit later, I heard foot steps. _ I thought that running was prohibited in hospitals. Whatever... _I was too tired to think.

"Mitchie, I have to tell you something!!" Tess said as she came jogging into my hospital room.

"What is it Tess?" I asked.

"Mitchie…I…I-I have HIV." She whispered.

"What?!"

"You know Human immunodeficiency virus? HIV is the disease that people talk about in those sex-ed classes. Well, it happened to me." Tess' voice cracked as she explained.

"You can't have HIV!! I mean…you…are you going to get me or Brooke sick???" I was completely and utterly shocked by what I was hearing.

"I can not believe you!! For _just once_can you think of someone else other then you, Brooke, or Shane?! You are being so shallow!! After all the times I was there to help you get through the day! I was with you through all the hard times and this is how you react when I share my troubles with you?!?!? I really thought you were my friend Mitchie! I guess I was wrong!" Then with one last cold glare, Tess turned around and stormed out of the room. That's when I broke. I started sobbing, and the tears couldn't and wouldn't stop streaming down my face.

"Mommy, what wrong?" Brooke asked with a bit of caution. I couldn't even answer her. What was wrong was…I lost a friend, my best friend for life, supposedly. I guess forever ended sooner then we all thought it was going to.

xx

Shane's POV:

Jason and Nate fell asleep on the two armchairs beside my bed a few minutes ago and I currently had nothing to do except think. Boring much? What's Mitchie doing right now? I looked up hoping to maybe see Mitchie standing there, which is probably the most stupid thing I've done in my life, but instead of the beautiful brunette, I saw a blond run past my room. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was Tess. Tess Tyler, Mitchie's best friend.

"Tess!!" I yelled. What was I kidding? She just ran past my room. I wonder why…Maybe Mitchie and she got into a fight or something. So many questions and still so little answers. Why can't the doctors just stick me in a wheel chair and wheel me to the beautiful brunette?! Ugh! Hmm... I'm going to make up a story… about Mitchie and me. Mitchie will be…Rose, and I'll be…Jack. Jack and Rose go on to the Titanic. The Titanic sinks, but hey, at least Rose knows Jack loves her! Okay, not very original, but I never majored in story writing. Or imagination to be exact. Another story!! Hmm…I'll be Romeo and Mitchie will be Juliet. Perfect! Now, Romeo and Juliet meet at this awesome club. Romeo goes up to Juliet and says,

"Hey pretty lady, want to dance?" of course, Juliet says,

"Why, of course sir." And they dance till dawn! Then, Romeo gives Juliet a sweet, passionate kiss, before she has to leave…And go back to her evil step mother! Romeo drank too much, and he collapses on the ground. The end!! One more story, and then I think I'm going to crash. This is more entertaining then I thought it would be. So…I'm the handsome prince and Mitchie is the pretty mermaid.

"I wanna be where the people are…I wanna see, wanna see them dancing!" the Mermaid sings.

"What beautiful maiden owns that beautiful voice?" the handsome prince asks.

"It is I, you are seeking prince." She says and takes her tail out from the water.

"Aren't you going to dry out?! You're a mermaid!!" the prince exclaimed, surprised. The mermaid giggled.

"Of course not. Don't believe everything you read." And then I-the handsome prince smiles and kisses the mermaid. The end! Come to think of it, I'm a very talented story writer. Now, to get some sleep…

**Hahaha, that was so fun to write!! I love those stories Shane wrote…Well, made up. That's what happens when I write marathons. I lose ideas, and then it leads to pathetic things. Was it all a surprise when you found out Tess' secret? I'm sure it was. It'll probably be a little while before I update this (maybe 2/3 weeks?) because I have run out of ideas, and I kind of need a break from this story. For all you Black & White readers, I might be focusing on that story a bit more, or start a one/two/three-shot! **

**Just another two girls,**

**JBLover718 and Queen of Reality**


	12. Visistor

Chapter 11

**I have a few things to say. First of all: Sorry. I haven't updated in a while, because I've been on a short break for this story. Second of all, I have started 'To the Ends of the Earth', so go read that if you liked D.S.N. It's the sequel. Thirdly, go visit: JoelyandNileySupporter account. She has a new story. And visit: QueenofReality story too. And thanks to her for the editing. This chapter is dedicated to my life saver, brookieebabbyy. And when Mitchie is explaining, that is no****t**** what happened between us! Our friendship is tighter then JB's pants (had to add that in)! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

"Ms. Torres, Ms. Torres, wake up," Some one was shaking me and it was getting really annoying. I groaned.

"Some one's here to see you," I opened my eyes immediately. Please, please, please be Tess or Shane! I was being selfish to Tess earlier. What's happened to me? I've gone Hollywood and I'm not even famous!

"You can bring the person in," I replied.

"Mitchie?" I looked over. It was Shane! Woo! He was in a wheel chair, with Nate pushing him. Wait, I wanted it to be Tess a little more.

"Hey Shane," I welcomed.

"Hey!"

"They let you out?" I asked.

"Nah, I just begged to see you, so they couldn't put up with me anymore and plopped me into this thing," He replied motioning to the wheel chair.

"I'll leave you two to chat," Nate said, and left. "Get better Mitch!" He added before he disappeared.

"So…" He said.

"Did you hear about Tess?" I said.

"What about her?" Shane asked.

"About…Never mind. Let her tell you later. She's not happy with me right now anyway,"

"Okay…Where's Brooke?" He questioned.

"Jason came in here about 45 minutes ago, and brought her to the cafeteria. I have no idea where they are now, but I trust Jason…" I replied.

"Oh. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you for a while, did you name Brooke after anybody?" Shane asked. I smiled.

"Well, there's this girl who I used to be best friends with. She was a life saver. Not the candy, but literally, she was always there, no matter what. The thing is, I've only met her once. She was over the Internet. I was 18, and she was 22. We decided to meet at the airport. I was holding a sign that had her name," I laughed, remembering the moments, "When I was waiting, I really didn't know what to expect. I saw some blond coming, and I kind of recognized her from pictures, but I wasn't sure. She looked at the sign I was holding and started walking toward me. I swear, I almost fainted, when she was staring at me. She came, and we just stood there, taking everything in. It was amazing meeting her. She was the sister I never had. So, anyway, I named Brooke after her," I said.

"At the beginning you said 'Who I _used _to be best friends with'. What do you mean?" Shane asked.

"Well, she became a famous fashion designer. You know, brookieebabbyy designs? That's her," I said.

"Wait, it's _the _Brooke?"

"Yes,"

"_You _used to be best friends with _her_?" Shane repeated. I sighed,

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well…What happened?" I was afraid he would ask that.

"I guess we just grew apart. Our lives were too different, and our paths just, didn't cross anymore. We were there when we needed each other, but now, now, I guess we don't," I whispered. The tears were coming.

"Mitch, how can you say you don't need her anymore? Look at what's happening between you and your friends! It seems like everything's falling apart. Wasn't she the one you could talk to about everything? It's easiest to tell something to someone that doesn't know the people you're talking about because they say what they think, not what they think the other person wants them to say. Brooke always told what she thought,"

"How do you know? You don't even know her!" I cried. The warm tears were streaming down my cheeks now. Shane moved his wheel chair as close as it would come to the hospital bed and held my hand.

"I just have a feeling," He consoled.

xx

"Mitchie, Mitchie!!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Hmm?" I asked, absorbed in my book.

"She's here! _She's _here!"

"Who, Tess?" I exclaimed, praying. Caitlyn knew what had happened. She wasn't on any sides. She talked to both of us.

"No, no! _Her_!" She yelled, now jumping, and pointing to a slim figure beside her. I turned my head into the other person's direction. It _was _**her**. My mouth dropped.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard about your accident. An old friend of yours got contact with me, and told me to come, so, here I am!" I couldn't believe my eyes.

**Haha!!! A left a big cliff hanger. None of you know who she is! Okay, so you might. But, whatever. Those who don't, haha! Remember what I said: this is dedicated to brookieebabbyy**

**That was a hint. **

**-J**


	13. Catching Up

Chapter 12

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews! You guys are amazing. I've gotten 5 reviews and I only posted up 3 days ago (which is a big accomplishment for me!). I just woke up from a dream that I met Miley Cyrus, and she signed my ipod. Anyway, I wanted to write this really badly, so here it is. Oh! And for all of you who thought it was Brooke…Just read on. And read JoelyandNileySupporter's stories! Enjoy!**

**Thank you Queen of Reality for editing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"B-broke?" I asked, not believing my eyes.

"The one and only," She smiled. Thank God Shane wasn't here. I would totally loose him to her! She was gorgeous! From the last time I saw her, she had only changed a bit. Her hair was down around her shoulders and now up to around her elbow which had a few dirty blond streaks. She was wearing a long white t-shirt with a type of cool flower symbol and khaki Capri's. Even though she simply had eye liner and a thin layer of lip gloss on, she still looked much better then I would ever look with the top make up artists in L.A.

"Wow…" I said in awe.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?" Brooke asked. Caitlyn took one look at us and said,

"I'll leave you two alone," Caitlyn said and left. I gulped.

"Umm…Why are you here?" I repeated.

"Well, I'm here to see you of course, but since I have a fashion show here called 'brookieebabbyy designs' I kind of have to show up. It's later this afternoon. But then I bumped into Jen, and she said that you were in the hospital, and then she gave me Caitlyn's number just to make sure, I called Caitlyn and she screamed, so now, I'm partially deaf, but I'm still here!" She explained.

"W-wow…" I repeated myself.

"Yep…So…Who's the little cutie?" She asked curiously pointing at Brooke-My daughter Brooke, who was now asleep in a chair beside my bed.

"That's Brooke…" I trailed off.

"That's so sweet! We have the same names!" I looked at her confused. Oh yeah. She had no idea that I had sex in high school, and gotten pregnant. I hadn't told her when she came and visited me when I was living in San Francisco. That was one thing I would never be able to tell her. Okay, well maybe never is now.

"I…Brooke, that's my daughter. I named her after you," I glanced at Brooke-the fashion designer-who was amazed.

"Y-you…" She whispered putting the pieces together.

"Yep," I replied, closing my eyes scared of what was going to happen next.

"W-why didn't you tell me?" She asked sitting down on another chair beside Brooke.

"I was scared. I was scared that you would judge me and…I would…I would…" I broke down in tears. This wasn't happening. Brooke-The fashion designer, wasn't really here. Everything was a dream. When I wake up, it'll just be me and Brooke-My daughter. I pinched myself the hardest I could with tears falling onto my arm. I opened my eyes.

Brooke (the fashion designer) was still there.

"You're still here…" I said quietly.

"Um…Yeah. Do you want me to disappear or something?" Brooke asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Uh, um, no, course not!" I replied. _Awkward _Shane would've said if he was here. A groan came out from my little girl.

"Mommy?" She moaned. I smiled, through my tears.

"Yes sweetie?" She hopped of the chair and stood by my bed.

"Good morning!" She exclaimed. I laughed.

"Who are you?" She asked, now facing Brooke.

"Umm…I'm Brooke," Brooke-the fashion designer-replied.

"YOU STOLE MY NAME!" Brooke (my daughter) yelled.

"Actually sweetie, you stole her name. You were born after her," I confronted.

"B-b-but!!" Brooke (my daughter) objected. I gave her a weak smile.

"The more Brooke's the better," I said.

"Okay!" Brooke (my daughter) exclaimed. The other Brooke laughed.

"Wherrre's my favorite girl?" Jason said as he came in the room. Him and Brooke (yes, once again, my daughter) had grown a very close bond throughout the days. He looked from Brooke to Brooke.

"Dibs!" He called staring at Brooke (the fashion designer).

"Jase, Nate and Shane aren't here," I laughed. Brooke (the fashion designer) giggled. Jason glared at me.

"Let's go Brooke!" Jason exclaimed and put his arms out. Brooke (MY DAUGHTER!) ran into them.

"Bye mommy!" She waved bye.

"Bye sweetie," I called as they went out the door.

"So…how've you been?" Brooke (the fashion designer) asked.

"Well, I guess good. I mean the whole Shane and I thing has kind of gotten old, but it's still okay-" I got cut off.

"Mitchie, I need to tell you something really important. I'm…"

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn came running in.

"Caitlyn can you hold on a seco-" I got cut off, once again.

"You're mom's here!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

**That was kind of a cliff hanger. Not as good as the last though. I hope you all liked it. To the Ends of the Earth will come out sometime. Peace. **


	14. Mom

Chapter 13

**Hello my readers! Hopefully this chapter, I'll get to 50. This is a big accomplishment to me, and the reviews make my day. AND thanks to Queen of Reality for editing. AND go check out JoelyandNileySupporter's series. Please. ****Also****, I've decided to make Brooke (the fashion designer) an original character from now on. Brookieebabbyy has given me permission to add her into this story. Hope you like it!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except Brooke (Mitchie's daughter). Brookieebabbyy owns herself. **

"What?" I questioned, not believing what Caitlyn had said.

"Your mom is here. With Tess." Caitlyn explained. With Tess? With Tess?! Tess was here, with my _mom_?! What is wrong with this world!?

"Oh, I've always wanted to meet Tess! You talked about her a lot in your messages to me! Brooke jumped in.

"Y-Yeah…" I said.

"Do you want me to-"

"Michelle! Dear, what happened to you?" A familiar voice welcomed her self in. I cringed. _Michelle_.

"H…Hi mom…" I gawked. My mom barely looked different from 4 years ago. Unbelievable. I looked over at the figure standing beside my mom, Tess. She wasn't looking at me. She was looking at Brooke. And Brooke being all…well, Brooke, jumped up from the seat she was sitting in and walked over to Tess. Tess' face was pale, and she looked sick.

"Hi, I'm Brooke! You must be Tess." She greeted.

"Yeah, Hi." Tess shook Brooke's moisturized hand.

"So, how are you? Feeling alright?" Brooke asked.

"Why don't you ask Mitchie?" Tess shot a cold glance toward me. Shoot! Brooke turned to face me.

"Well…I…" I couldn't finish. I laid my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes. I wanted everything to fade away. I wanted Shane. I heard someone sigh.

"Aren't you going to give your mom a hug?!" Connie asked, sitting beside me. I looked at her. She was trying to hide hurt in her eyes, but I could still see it. I opened my arms up and she leaned into them. Her scent flew up to my nose. It was the smell that I was so used to. All the times when she'd tuck me into bed, tell me that everything was going to be okay, hug me like there was no tomorrow…Those were the times that I missed most. But now, I realized that her scent of all things was the most comforting and soothing thing in the world (Other then Shane of course). I can't exactly explain what it smells like, but something along the lines of honey.

"I've missed you so much baby girl." She said, pulling away from me. Tears were starting to build up in her eyes, and in mine as well.

"Um, we better leave these two alone you guys." Caitlyn told Brooke and Tess. I sent a weak smile, which Brooke and Caitlyn acknowledged, but Tess just ignored.

"See you later Mitchie." Brooke waved goodbye.

"Promise you'll be back?" I asked her. Okay, well I begged.

"I'm going to leave in about 20 minutes for that fashion show I was telling you about, but I'll be back after that if you want. I'm staying in L.A for another week, and then I'm going back to New York." She explained. I smiled graciously.

"Alright. I'll be out of this place in two days, so we can go somewhere and have fun!" I told Brooke.

"With Shane." She smiled and left. With Shane? Oh, jeez. Reality knocked me on the head, and I remembered my mom was still there. I turned to look at her and she was dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"Hi mom." I said. Okay, that was really stupid. She smiled. Okay, so maybe not so stupid?

"Hi sweetie. Now, we both know that I'm here for a reason." She stopped.

"And that reason is…?"

"Brooke. Not Brooke your friend, but Brooke your _daughter_." She spoke clearly. Jeez, what is wrong with this world?!

"What about Brooke?" I asked.

"You're happy, right sweetie?"

"Of course I'm happy." I told her.

"And you know that you have a lot of things taken away from you because of her, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…You know how you always wanted to be a singer? Well, now you can't do that because of Brooke. You know there are consequences and privileges to having a daughter, right?" Connie explained.

"Um, yes. Are you trying to push me away from loving Brooke or something mom?" I asked.

"No, of course not! I just want you to know that." She said.

"Okay, well then, yes, I know that." I told her. She smiled and gave me a hug. I couldn't wait till I got out of that place. I wanted to move around in freedom again, and talk to Shane and Brooke more.

**Voila. Done. Okay, so I had this done for a long time, but I totally forgot. So, I started a new story called 'Video Girl' which is a hit! I just got a lot of reviews [[for me]], story alerts, etc. So, check that out. Review please.**


	15. Brooke

**Hey. One review? Only one? Whatever. Here it is. Thanks Queen of Reality for editing. I will finish this even though I'm not very into writing this story any more, so I'll be wrapping it up pretty soon. Thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers. Special thanks to: Alyssa4Music4Life. You are amazing. Now, enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Shane [Joe!], but I don't. Or anything else. **

Chapter 14

"It's finally time to get you out of this place, Ms. Torres! Your friends and family are waiting outside, including Brooke." The nurse told me, supporting me so I could walk out of the room stably. Once we were out of the room that grown so familiar to me, she let go of my arm and sat me down next to Shane, and he put his arm around my shoulder. I smiled, and blushed.

"Sorry." He whispered in my ear which sent chills down my spine.

"For what??" I whispered back.

"For getting you into the car crash." He answered. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Okay, what was I doing?

"Hey Mitch??" He asked, still in a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" My whole body tensed, I could tell he felt it.

"You don't have to say yes." He quickly saved. I gulped. Was I really willing to forgive him for what he did to me?

Yes.

"Um, I…Sure." I replied. Right then I felt a huge boulder lift off my heart and my shoulders.

"Really?!" He exclaimed, causing everyone to look at us. I blushed and nodded. Brooke [fashion designer] squealed. She knew what was happening. It took a while for Caitlyn and Tess to catch on but eventually got it and followed. Well, Caitlyn squealed too anyway. Nate and Jason covered their ears, causing Brooke [my daughter] to fall from his lap. She started bawling, and I was going to get up, but Shane put his hand on my shoulder, and went and got Brooke [my daughter] himself. I bit my nails, scared of Brooke's [my daughter] reaction.

"It's okay sweetie." Shane cooed putting his arms out. The room was silent because everyone was waiting for the final result. Brooke [my daughter] crawled into his arms and buried her head into Shane's chest. I grinned.

We all left the hospital, going in separate directions. Shane, Jason, and Nate were all going to go hang out with Brooke [my daughter], Caitlyn was going to her parents house, I had no idea what Tess was doing, and I was hanging out with Brooke [fashion designer] all day. We headed to the first outlet mall we spotted and went crazy.

Once we were halfway done at the first mall, we finally went for a break at Starbucks.

"So, earlier you said you had something to tell me. What was it?" I asked. Brooke [fashion designer] started getting nervous. I grabbed her hand and gave her a soft smile. She took deep breaths.

"Mitchie…Mitchie, I'm anorexic." She whispered. I felt my jaw drop. _Anorexic? _What?! How could this be happening??

"I…Brooke, you have to stop. Start eating again." I told her.

"I am!! It's just, it's so hard. I mean, I work in the fashion industry now. People expect me to be thin. But I really am trying." She replied, close to tears.

"I know you have to be thin, well, you don't have to, but that doesn't mean you have to starve yourself."

"I'm trying Mitch, I really am."

xx

After the day of shopping and emotional wrecks, Brooke [fashion designer] and Mitchie headed to Red Robin to meet the rest of the group, minus Tess.

"Hey babe." Shane said to me, embracing me in a hug. I smiled, pulled away, and kissed him on the cheek. Brooke [fashion designer] fake coughed. I glared at her and she gave me a cheeky grin. I stuck my tongue out at her and she stuck hers out at me too.

"Very mature." Nate muttered.

"Very mature." Brooke [the fashion designer] and I mocked. Shane and Jason laughed. Brooke [my daughter] was sleeping in Jason's lap. But her head was sort of underneath the table though.

Everyone ordered their food, including Brooke [fashion designer]. Brooke [my daughter] was fairly attached to Jason, and he was attached to her. The food arrived, and since I was sitting beside Brooke [fashion designer] I watched her the whole time while trying to participate in the conversation.

She picked up her burger and then put it down. Brooke [fashion designer] repeated that pattern about 3 times until I gave her a hard kick. I stifled a laugh at her expression. She slowly raised the burger and took a small bite.

"Hey Mitch, are you planning on going to college??" Nate asked.

"I…Well, I haven't really thought about it yet." I answered truthfully.

"You should go! We can take care of Brooke, and you'll still get to see her during the night time and weekends." Shane said. I gave him a small smile.

"I guess I'll think about it."

We all finished dinner and were about to leave the restaurant when Brooke [fashion designer] stopped.

"I have to go to the washroom." She told us.

"I'll go with you." I responded, scared that she was going to make herself throw up her food. She sighed as we walked to the washroom.

"I'm not going to throw the food up." She whispered. I nodded, but followed her anyway. She went into one of the stalls as I stood in front of the mirror and fixed my make up.

"I told you I wasn't going to throw anything up." Brooke [fashion designer] muttered.

"I'm just trying to help."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you have to stop trusting me."

"Whatever." I opened the door and walked out. Sure, I was still mad and I felt guilty, but I really wanted Brooke [fashion designer] to be safe and stay alive.

We walked to the front to join the rest of our group, and everyone could tell that we had gotten into a tense fight. Brooke [my daughter] ran up to me, and I carried her out the door while Shane opened it, and then put his arm around my shoulders to keep me warm.

During the whole dinner I had noticed Caitlyn and Nate where awfully close. I wonder if anything was going on with them.

Just then I heard a giggle. I turned around and Caitlyn was laughing as Nate was half tickling her. Something was _definitely_going on between those two.

**There you go. Hope you liked it. And I might not be updating as much because school's almost over and I'm going to try and get my marks up. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing. Just update slower. Please, please review!! **

**-J**


	16. UPDATE Please Read

UPDATE!!

**Hey. So, I just found out that I'm going to be put in summer school AND that I'm only aloud on the computer 1 hour per day. Yes, including weekends. **

**So, guess what that means?? I won't be able to update as much. But I'm going to try to write fast and be smart and put ideas down on paper before I type them and use my computer time, but that's not easy. **

**I'm super sorry for all my loyal readers and reviewers. PLEASE do NOT un-alert me or stop reading because I will be updating as much as I can. I love you guys tons. =D **

**Keep me in your prayers and help me get my grades up [especially math] please. **

**xx**

**J **


	17. The End

**This is the last chapter. Thanks for all of those reviews/readers. Thanks to Queen of Reality for editing. Now, enjoy!! **

Chapter 15

_3 Months later…_

Everything had gone great. Our lives had become partially drama free. Turned out Nate and Caitlyn had been dating for three and a half weeks without telling us. Brooke [fashion designer] had gotten over her eating disorder and went back to New York. Brooke [my daughter] had started kindergarten. Tess had forgiven me and I have decided to fully support her and stop being such a spotlight hog. Today was September 27. Brooke [my daughter] was celebrating her 5th birthday today at our house. All her friends were here, and it was packed! It's amazing how many friends a five year old girl can make in less than twenty days.

"Ms. Torres I have to go potty!!"

"I wanna eat cake."

"I WANT MY MOMMY!!"

"Chill out people!" Caitlyn yelled over the numerous whines and complains shooting out at Nate, Shane, Jason, Tess, Caitlyn, and I. The room went silent. Thank goodness!

"Good. Now, whoever has to go to the 'potty' line up behind Ms. Torres, whoever wants to eat, line up behind Shane, whoever wants to play, line up behind Jason, and whoever wants their mommy, come over here." Caitlyn directed. I laughed.

"Have fun taking those kids to the 'potty' Mitch." Shane joked and brought the girls into the kitchen. Jason walked out into the back door that led to the backyard with numerous amounts of 4-5 year old girls following him. I heard Caitlyn trying to comfort a few girls, while Tess just sat on the couch. Her face was pale and she was trying to hide the fact that she didn't want to be here. I brought the three girls behind me to the washroom and they took turns. While they were washing their hands, I peeked out the door.

"You okay, Tess?" I asked softly. She smiled weakly and nodded, closing her eyes again and lying down on the couch. I sighed, and turned my attention back to the three girls.

"I wanna play." One stated.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Another demanded. The third stood there silently. Thank you God.

After the long party, Brooke [my daughter] had fallen asleep in her bed. Nate and Jason went out with Caitlyn and Tess. Now, finally, it was just me and Shane, Shane and I, Mitchie and Shane, Shane and Mitchie, Smitchie. I loved our names together.

My gosh, I was in love.

Shane and I watched TV, joked around, kissed a little and just enjoyed the time that we had together. It was heaven. I haven't felt like this in ages. I was always taking care of Brooke or just trying to keep my head on my body!

"Want to go for a walk?" Shane suggested.

"Sure," I replied, "Let me just call a babysitter." I grabbed the phone and dialed Liz's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Liz, do you mind babysitting Brooke?" I asked.

"Sure!!! I'll be there in about ten minutes." She responded.

"Thanks so much." I said gratefully and hung up.

Ten minutes later, Liz was standing on my door step, once again, hyperventilating about Shane Gray, my boyfriend.

After Liz getting Shane's autograph about five times, we finally left. Shane took me to the beach.

"Shall we dance?" He asked holding out his arm. I laughed.

"There's no music."

"Well then…" He started belting out 'My Girl' and I took his arm as we danced across the beach laughing. Shane stopped and took me into his arms bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I giggled.

"Let's go for a swim." He answered. My eyes bulged.

"I-I'm not dressed!!" I objected. We started moving and I tried stalling.

"I'm not either." He said and dropped me into the cold ocean. I came out of the water soaking wet.

"Shane Alexander Grey," I snapped, "GET IN THE WATER!!"

"No!!" He exclaimed. I walked toward him.

"Oh no, Mitch, on no!" And I tackled him to the ground.

"Mitchie!!" He yelled once we were out of the water. I smirked and walked toward the shore. He followed and we both took a seat on the sand.

"20 questions?" I offered. He nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist. After 4 rounds, 2 for each of us, it was Shane's turn once again. He stood up and pulled me up with him.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Just don't talk okay?" I nodded.

"Mitchie, I love you. Always have, always will…no matter what happens. I promise I won't screw up again. But just…" He bent down onto one knee and pulled out a navy blue box, "Will you marry me?" Those 4 words I've been waiting for all my life. That was 14 letters that could change my life forever. Before I knew it, my face was saturated with tears, but I whispered out the answer my heart told me to.

"Yes!"

_The End_

**So, do you guys like the ending?? Want an epilogue? Satisfied with the series? Hope you really liked it!! Thanks for reading this. **


	18. Epilogue

**Hello lovely readers!! As you can see, I'm in a good mood and you guys reviewed. Woo!! So, here is your epilogue!! Thanks to Queen of Reality for editing! Oh, and I totally forgot what the guy above the best man is called. =/**

Epilogue

I was hyperventilating. Today was the day. _The_ day. It was the biggest day of the year. It was the wedding of the year.

'Shane Gray: GETTING MARRIED!'

'Shane Gray Married to Ordinary Girl?'

All the news tabloids, entertainments shows and fans had already found out. There was news every where. And eventually, they found out that Shane was marrying me. So now, I can't go anywhere without being trailed by a huge brood of paparazzi.

I can still not believe this is my wedding day. It's been six months since he proposed. Six months, and still, I practically died of excitement and happiness. Today, my dream was finally going to come true. I would become Mitchie Gray. Well, Michelle Gray. And Brooke [my daughter] is going to be Brooke Gray.

The wedding took a short time to plan. Every wedding planner was begging for us to 'need' them. The caterers asked if we wanted any special foods. But for a caterer I didn't choose any big name. Shane and I both decided that my mom would cater. Caitlyn's aunt worked as a wedding planner so we chose her to plan our wedding.

As for the guests, Shane and I both decided we would only invite the people that we could greet by first name _and_ last name. That pretty much numbered it down to…667. Sadly, Shane didn't have a bad memory. Every time he saw a first name, he'd remember the last name. And for me, I just invited family members and friends.

For the actual wedding people…like bridesmaids and best men we had our closest friends do it. Brooke [fashion designer] was the maid of honor. Caitlyn and Tess were both the bridesmaids. Brooke [my daughter] was in her flower girl dress. For Shane, Nate was the highest best man and Jason and Shane's friend Sander were best men also.

My dress was white and strapless. It flowed nicely and had a train, but it was short enough for no one to carry it. The bridesmaid's dresses were a very dark red. They had spaghetti straps and went just to the knee. All of our hair was done. Mine was curled nicely with my bangs to the side.

All of us were in the front of the church, waiting for the music to go on. It was almost time. Caitlyn, Tess, and Brooke [fashion designer] were squealing while Brooke [my daughter] was holding the bouquet of flowers in her tiny hands.

Right on cue, 'Here Comes the Bride' started playing. I clutched onto my dad's arm. Brooke [my daughter] jumped up and down, and then walked out the door in her pink flower girl dress. Tess took a step and went into the sanctuary where all the guests were. Caitlyn followed.

"Remember, count to five, and then come out." Brooke [fashion designer] ordered. I nodded and she stepped out.

_One, two, three, four five…_

My dad gave me a small tug as we walked into the room. There were so many guests there. Nate, Jason, and Sander were lined up beside Shane. Caitlyn, Tess, and Brooke [fashion designer] were lined up beside where I was supposed to stand. Brooke [my daughter] was standing in front of Tess since Tess was the tallest. There were camera crews lined up on each side of the aisle. Yes, Shane and I allowed our actual wedding to be on TV.

I locked eyes with Shane. He was grinning from ear to ear. I looked at his appearance. The sleeves of his tux were rolled up his arm. He wore grey skinny jeans and black converse. I giggled. Some things always stayed the same.

As my dad and I approached the altar, my heart went even faster. I released my dad's arm unwillingly and he gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. For less then a second I was without an arm to hold. Then, Shane took my arm, safely in his. I walked up the steps with him.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, sending chills up my spine and goose bumps all over my arm.

"I love you." I whispered back. He grinned as we stood face to face in front of everyone.

We did our vows, and slipped our rings onto each other. We did the 'I do's' which, I almost didn't make it through. I started crying. Finally, finally the priest said,

"You may kiss the bride." And I got a kiss of a life time. The kiss wasn't rough. It wasn't needy. It was like there was no tomorrow.

We must've been kissing for a really long time because Caitlyn coughed and Brooke [my daughter] let out an 'eeew!' I pulled back and blushed. Shane chuckled and the priest spoke,

"I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Shane Gray!! The crown went wild and let me tell you, so did my heart. I was finally Mrs. Gray.

xx

We were all at the reception and there was no camera crew. It consisted of the people that we knew fairly well. Shane and I along with the rest of the group had already taken millions of pictures, and my cheeks were killing me.

Everybody was served their dinners and we all ate, talked, and let the excitement soak in. I was happier then ever. I hadn't smiled for this long in ages. This was totally worth it.

Nate stood up and put his fork to the glass cup which caused the room to go quiet.

"Yo," He spoke into the mike. Everybody laughed. "So, I'm supposed to make a speech. Here it is. We all know that Mitchie and Shane are meant to be. This just finalizes it. I know, and so does everybody else in this room, that Mitchie and Shane will die together hand in hand smiling because they both got their dream. They have so much and common too. And from the start, Shane has loved Mitchie. Even in high school. Sometimes he didn't show it. But Jason and I both know the truth. We know that through everything they will be together. Having Brooke-their daughter-makes it even better. So, here's to Shane and Mitchie, forever and ever." Nate said. I had tears in my eyes. Who knew Nate Black could be so deep? He walked toward the table and hugged Shane and I.

"Thank you." I whispered. He nodded, gave me a small smile, and sat down. Brooke [fashion designer] stood up and walked toward where Nate was standing earlier. She grabbed the mike and spoke into it,

"Hi…um, well, it's pretty hard to compete with that, because he pretty much covered it all, but it's just been so amazing to see Mitchie find love and be in love again. Shane is everything she's hoped for in a guy, and they need each other to live. It's amazing how great they fit together…like two puzzle pieces. Shane and Mitchie have both been through tough times. There was high school, family, friends, and just life in general. There will always be problems but now, they both know that they have each other." Brooke [fashion designer] finished. She had tears in her eyes, and once again, so did I.

She sat down and we hugged for what seemed like forever.

It was time for Shane and I to dance in front of everyone. Fun, right? My stomach was churning. I was so nervous.

He took me in his arms as we danced around the dance floor laughing and smiling. He lifted me up and spun me in a circle. I laughed as he placed me down again.

Nate and Brooke [fashion designer] were right. Shane and I were going to be together forever, and we both would always have each other.

**Yay!! Thank you guys so much for reading this series and reviewing. And yes, I did change my username. PM me if you want to know why. **

**-J**


End file.
